Monsters
'Monsters '''are a type of creature in the Poppytail series. They were likely created by the Creators, and are the main antagonists of the main segments in the Poppytail series. However, as shown in the minigames, they may not be the true antagonists of the series, as many were victims of the actions of the Creators: * Snarly Dog has her heart stolen by a group of Creators in Poppytail 2's ''Heart of the Snarl ''minigame. * Mama Tyranno and Papa Tyranno have to defend Lulu, Mousetrap and Eclipse against a whole hoard of Creators in Poppytail 2's ''Save the Kids ''minigame. * Beachtime Poppytail plays with five humans on a beach, who are then revealed to be Creators in Poppytail 2's ''Beachtime Celebration ''minigame. What happens after is unknown. * Nykolas is forced to collect Italian Baguettes for a Creator in Poppytail 2's ''Italian Baguettes ''minigame. Once he collects fifteen, the Creator slaps him across the face. * Gremlin Girl has to return what is presumably Wicked Poppytail's soul back to him while he is lying unconscious on a table while being watched by Creators in Poppytail 3's ''Templates ''minigame. * Batwingz can be attacked by Creators in Poppytail 3's ''Destroy the Door ''minigame. * Joey Turnbull is attacked by a Creator at the end of Poppytail 3's ''Run, Turnbull, Run! ''minigame. * Smiler's path is blocked by multiple Creators in Poppytail 4's ''Heart of the Snarl 2 ''minigame. These may be fake, however, as their images flicker in sync with each other, possibly as part of a simulation from a Simulation Room. * Bun-Bun is forced to break open tanks with Creator dummies inside in Poppytail 4's ''Experiments 2 minigame. * Nursina's hint screen text in Poppytail 5 suggests that she had a "bad experience" with a Creator in the past. Despite this, all of them try to kill or otherwise harm Alex (Poppytail 1-4, 4: Special Edition, Pixeltail) or William (Poppytail 5) for mostly unknown reasons. Nursina's hint screen text, however, suggests she thinks William could be a Creator, which may justify her and others' aggressive actions; they mistake the protagonists for Creators. Known Monsters INTRODUCED IN POPPYTAIL * Easter Bunny * Enderguy * Gremlin Girl * Lizard Hunter * Poppytail * Snarly Dog INTRODUCED IN POPPYTAIL 2 * Batwingz * Beachtime Poppytail * Eclipse * Lulu * Mama Tyranno * Mousetrap * Nykolas * Papa Tyranno * Pink Poppy * Towelwich * Vulcangoat INTRODUCED IN POPPYTAIL 3 * Abe * Auto * Bun-Bun * Doughy Duck * Gremma * Hybrid Chicken * Joey Turnbull * Liz-Liz * Lizard's Friend * Mr Battery * Orangu Tan * Poppy * Pork Chop * Smiler INTRODUCED IN POPPYTAIL 4 * Cheesestick * Red Guy * Wicked Easter Bunny * Wicked Gremlin Girl * Wicked Lizard Hunter * Wicked Poppytail * Wicked Snarly Dog INTRODUCED IN POPPYTAIL 4: SPECIAL EDITION * Haunt-Cheesestick * Lamb Guy * Mountain Goat * Pappy Heads * Pepp Chop * Pi-Bun * Snarler * Towel Baby * Wicked Dizzy Dog * Wicked Gizmo Girl * Wicked Lizard Pepper * Wicked Pirate Bunny * Wicked Ulfytail INTRODUCED IN POPPYTAIL 5 * APPARITION * Bad Bunny * Banana Prototype * Cakeface * Cinder * Dingo Cool * End Prototype * Ennuyeux * Exister * G'day Gecko * Jawlock * Nope Nope * Nursina * Papimannequin * Rumble * Shyyon * Skelisa * The Dog * Tumble * Twistwitch * Vehicle Dummy INTRODUCED IN PIXELTAIL * Haunted Bunny * Haunted Gremlin * Haunted Hunter * Haunted Poppytail * Haunted Snarly * Hoppy Tail * Jack O' Lizard Hunter * Masked Snarly * Nightmykolas * Phantom * Wicked Batwingz * Wicked Nykolas * Wicked Pink Poppy * Wicked Towelwich * Wicked Vulcangoat A Game About Trimming Hedges: Final Version Since A Game About Trimming Hedges: Final Version has been confirmed to be canon by NickamonPoppytail, it could be possible that some of the enemies and bosses from that game are monsters, however this is unconfirmed. POTENTIAL MONSTERS * Scopiary